Secrets in the Telling
by hockeygirl22
Summary: This is the story of Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley, and their friends as they travel through Hogwarts. The story goes from first to seventh year, a chapter for each one. Mostly focused on AG but also with AJFW and maybe some Katie Bell romance. RR pleas!
1. The meeting of Enemies

1. The Meeting of Enemies

No one seemed to notice as a large trunk moved seemingly by itself through the crowd of chaos. Kids of all ages were everywhere, along with countless parents saying their goodbyes. Everywhere mothers were sniffling and fathers were patting their sons' backs and giving 'no trouble' lectures. The trunk moved along slowly and apparently with great effort until,

"I bet I can run further with my eyes closed than you!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Ready?"

"GO!"

Clearly neither could go too far without looking because in a matter of moments the true force behind the moving trunk let out a high pitched shriek as it landed on top of her, along with the two blind runners. The girl struggled to shove the trunk off her and sat up to see a double image of a tall boy with red hair and bright freckles to match splattered across his nose. She rubbed her eyes to try and steady her vision, but found that there were still two boys in front of her.

"Hi"

"I'm Fred"

"No I'm Fred, He's George"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay fine so I am"

The two boys, now identified as Fred and George, stared at the girl expectantly. She was quite small with short blonde hair in two French braids and bright blue eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well we told you who we are-"

"-so now you tell us who you are"

"Fine, I'm Alicia Spinnet"

"Hi Alicia" they said simultaneously.

"Where are your parents Alicia?"

"They couldn't come through the wall thingy" she said, a little shyly.

"Oh so you're a muggle born!" said one of them.

"Excuse me?" she snapped back, sounding quite offended.

"Calm down," said the other "It just means you come from a non-magic family"

"Oh, well then I guess that's right."

"Our family is all pureblood," started one twin.

"But we're going to be Gryffindors!" finished the other exuberantly. Both proceeded to high five each other and call out loudly. Alicia stared back at them blankly, clearly not understanding a word of what they said.

"Don't you know what a Gryffindor is?" said one of them shocked.

"Um, well honestly no." she admitted, while giving them looks like they were insane. How could a person be a Gryffindor? Wasn't that like a lion thing?

"Well when you get to the castle they sort all the first years into one of four houses-"

"-Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff-"

"-and Slytherin"

"But trust us; you DON'T want to be in _that_ house."

"That's for all the bad wizards-"

"Gross, filthy, ugly, smelly-"

"Okay okay I get the idea" she said before he could continue. She was starting to feel like she was the only one who had no idea what was going on. Thankfully she heard the sound of a mother,

"Fred and George Weasley get over here RIGHT THIS MINUTE before I change my mind and take you back home!" the twins exchanged nervous glances, and hopped to their feet.

"Well see you later Spinnet" they said again in one voice.

"Hey wait!" she called while getting to her feet. They turned to look at her.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what" they chimed.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"For what?"

"FOR LANDING ON TOP OF ME AND KNOCKING ME OVER!" she shouted angrily.

"We didn't land on you-"

"You just landed under us" they said, the identical smiles never leaving their faces.

"Now if you'll excuse us-"

"Our lovely mother is calling" and with that they set off in a run, with one calling one last thing over his shoulder.

"I'd get that foot thing looked at if I were you!"

Alicia looked down at her feet confused, but soon found looking wouldn't reveal the problem. It was the _smell_. Like she just stepped in something her dog left in the backyard. She ripped off her shoe and found an odd shaped object letting out a terrible odor. She threw it with a loud yell of frustration and grabbed her trunk and ran.

She struggled to board the train and found herself feeling quite alone. Each compartment seemed full of terrifyingly older students. The only one with people she recognized was with the terrible twins, as she had taken to calling them. The worst part was they were with two other redheaded boys, and one other tall black boy with dread locks. How could there be _four_ Weasleys? That was too much to handle. She ducked and continued down the train, eventually finding a compartment with only one other passenger.

"The others are all full, mind if I join you?" Alicia asked the girl timidly.

"No of course not, in fact I'd be glad if you did." The girl said eagerly. She was quite tall and slender, dark skin and equally dark hair in long braids.

"I'm Angelina, I'm a first year." She said happily, offering a hand.

"I'm Alicia, first year too." Replied Alicia, gladly accepting her hand.

The rest of the ride went well, and the two were surprised by how well they got along. Angelina taught Alicia all she knew about the school, from houses to different classes, and an especially long discussion on Quidditch. Angelina planned to try out in her second year she informed Alicia, after a lengthy rant about first years not being eligible.

"You can try out with me next year!" she declared excitedly.

"Err, I'm not sure, I've never even heard of it" Alicia responded a bit nervously.

"Well I can teach you over the summer! It will be SO fun, and even if you don't try out, you MUST learn, it's only the best game to EVER be created."

"But I'm really not so good at sports, I'd probably like score for the wrong team."

"No, not with me teaching you! We'd be INCREDIBLE"

And so, from Angelina's enthusiasm, Alicia agreed to learn.

In no time they found themselves at the castle, being herded into small boats and sent across the river.

"Let's be pirates!" shouted one particularly excited boy.

"Yeah, we'll take over everyone else's boats and steal their gold!" cried another one.

"Uh oh, I recognize those voices." Alicia said, looking around terrified for the twins. As she looked one leaped out of his boat into one beside it and declared it as his own; knocking the occupant back onto the bank.

"You know them Al?" Angelina questioned.

"Well not particularly, they're just the ones who ripped my shirt I showed you earlier, and made my shoe smell so bad."

"Oh, boys are stupid."

"No kidding."

"Only good for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Throwing things at."

After the pirate thing subsided they were all sent into a small corridor, and waited to be sorted. The twins insisted that it involved some sort of nasty challenge, like dragon fighting; and that you had to prove that you were a good wizard or they put you in the dungeons with the dragons. Angelina reassured Alicia that they only had to wear a hat, which they proudly told the twins-crushing the intrigue from their peers.

Twenty minutes later Angelina and Alicia found themselves regrettably placed in the same house as the redheaded twins; Gryffindor. However they left the girls alone for the night, being too absorbed in exploring EVERYTHING possible, and following around their older brothers.

The girls awoke early the next morning eager for classes. To their dismay they learned that all classes would be with all Gryffindor first years; which meant classes with the twins.

"It'll be fine Alicia, they won't pull anything with teachers around." Angelina said encouragingly. How wrong she was. One hour later Alicia found herself with detention with their new potions teacher (if you could call him that), and with George Weasley.

Class started fine, they were assigned a simple potion that was to re-grow hair, and Angelina and Alicia were partners. They were nearly finished when Alicia felt something drop down the back of her robes. She shook them out to find an ENOURMOUS spider falling out, then another, and another.

"AARRGH!" she cried out loudly and spun around sharply, whacking into the cauldron behind her. It clanged loudly as it hit the ground and spilled it's contents, making the laughing redhead abruptly stop. It landed on his foot, which quickly sprouted large quantities of hair. He looked at it wide eyes, as the other boys laughed obnoxiously.

"What is going on here?" slurred their greasy potions teacher.

"Professor they dropped spiders down my robes!" Alicia cried out.

"5 points for talking out of turn."

"But you just asked!"

"Make that 10 points. And 5 more for wasted spiders Weasley."

"But I didn't do it! Lee did!" he said, pointing to the tall black boy beside him

"But he told me to do it!" defended Lee, and elbowing George.

"Do you think I care? Spinnet, Weasley, detention." Alicia looked at him with wide eyes.

"Which one professor?" asked the Weasley twins in a single voice.

"I don't care, whoever's cauldron that was." Fred pumped his fist in the air while George mumbled something about a no good slime ball and getting a howler in the first week of school. Alicia turned and glared daggers at all three of them.

"Damn, if looks could kill" Said George quietly.

"Stuff it Weasley I heard that."

"I don't really give a damn Spinnet"

"Watch your mouth!"

"I'd rather watch yours"

She punched him.

And from then on, they were enemies.


	2. If you can't leave it be, make it bleed

2 If you can't leave it be, might as well make it bleed

Disclaimer- alright so I hate writing these, so this one here goes for this whole story. I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR PLACES! So thank you very much.

The rest of first year went on as it should have. Angelina and Alicia grew to be close friends, and loved every moment of school.

Well, almost.

Alicia and George were now known enemies. Not a day went by with out an argument, prank, or full on fight.

"Hello puppet." was a common conversation starter.

"Don't you ever call me puppet you sick freak." Usually came next from Alicia.

"Hey watch it; I am a very healthy freak. Now you, I'm not so sure. You might want to get a doctor, you don't look so good." He'd reply cockily.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean, for one, how tall are you exactly? You might want to get that checked out; I mean maybe you're not a witch and actually just an ugly goblin."

"Did you just call me a goblin! How dare you, you giant prat! I am not a goblin!" she'd scream back, usually standing up by now.

"Well I'm only saying, you're about the right size." George would remark, while crouching down in front of her.

"Stuff it Weasley I am NOT that small!"

"Right, not for a goblin. In fact you're quite tall."

"AHH!" she'd shrieked, and punched him in the arm or knock him over.

"Damn, watch it shrimpy!"

"Well at least I'm not some oversized giant. I'd rather be short than look like I've been stretched out like a spring and my body grew too fast for my brain."

"Oh shut it shorty"

"Gangly freak"

"Midget"

"Prat"

"Midget"

"Prat"

And that was basically how their first year went.

Alicia spent most of the summer with Angelina, and learned the ins and outs of Quidditch. She found her calling; chaser. But even with Angelina's talent of convincing, she still couldn't bring herself to try out. She'd never make it; she'd only been playing a few months. The last thing she needed was something else for George to make fun of her for.

The day of their second year, the girls arrived at the station together to find an unsettling scene; the entire Weasley family. There were at least nine of them, but it was hard to tell.

"Oh my GOD"

"What's wrong Leesh?"

"Look." she did, and let out a gasp.

"More Weasleys? Great that's EXACTLY what we needed."

"Just HURRY to the train Ange"

They made it to the train undetected, and found themselves a compartment to themselves.

"So Leesh, ready for Quidditch tryouts?" was the first thing Angelina said as she closed the compartment door.

"Ange I'm sorry but I can't do it. I just can't. But you know I'll be there watching."

"Fine" said Angelina deflated. She sat back in her seat and put her feet up on the other. She looked up to see Alicia staring off into space.

"What's up Alicia?"

"Hmm? Oh just thinking…"

"Yeah thanks for clearing that one up. Would have been a pain if you weren't direct."

"What? Oh sorry, I'm plotting actually."

"Plotting?"

"How to land George in detention for what he did to me the first day last year."

"Wow you really can hold grudges can't you?"

They arrived in a torrential downpour, and hurried to get in a carriage.

"Hurry up Leesh! It's freezing!" Angelina whined.

"What's the rush? We're already soaked, and I love the rain." Alicia replied airily, spinning around in a circle.

"You're crazy"

She stopped spinning when she heard an almost identical conversation behind her, from two almost identical voices. She turned to see the 'terrible twins'. One was sitting inside a carriage with one of their brothers and Lee, but the other was doing something similar to Alicia. Except for dancing, he was just sitting in the middle of the street.

"George get your arse up here! We're leaving without you." yelled an annoyed Fred.

Alicia looked in shock as George just tilted his head back and looked up in the rain. Disgusted by this piece of shared interest, she jumped into the carriage with Angelina and their other two roommates.

Dinner went well, and oddly quiet. There was yet to be an argument between the quarreling duo, as their friends had deemed them. Alicia was stangely; pleasant, the entire night, and into the morning as well.

"Is she okay?" whispered Fred into Angelina's ear.

"I think so, but she hasn't complained once about your brother. It's freaking me out."

But this newfound peace could only last a short while. Until their first class; Potions.

With a simple muggle style fizzing bath bomb that happened to react badly to lizard blood, Alicia found herself once again in detention with Snape and George.

"What the hell did you do that for Spinnet? You just missed me so much you had to get detention with me? Well I know I'm dead sexy but-"

"Oh put you're oversized mouth to use and swallow your ego you idiot. I wasn't supposed to get detention with you. It was only paying you back for doing this to me the first day of school last year." snapped an annoyed Alicia. Her plan worked, George had detention. But now so did she.

"Well couldn't you have done something that DIDN'T require detention? My mum's going to kill me for this." He groaned.

"Good, then mission accomplished." She piped with a satisfied smirk.

They could all tell that this year would be quite like last year, the quarreling duo were at it again and all set for a year of bickering. Only one thing would be different; Quidditch.

"Tryouts are today Leesh! Are you excited? I think I'm going to DIE" came Angelina's booming voice from on top of Alicia.

"Geeffffmere" Was all she got out of Alicia.

"What was that Al? I couldn't hear you." Said Angelina innocently, leaning in closer to Alicia from her position on top of her stomach. With one tremendous heave Alicia threw the girl off her bed and sat up angrily.

"I _said_ GET OFF OF ME!" she looked at the clock and groaned, falling back into the pillows.

"Angelina, it's four in the morning. My God what were you raised by? Roosters?"

"I don't get it." She said with a confused look etched across her face.

"Never mind, muggle thing I guess. But really, Ange let me go back to sleep." Whined Alicia.

"Are you KIDDING me? This is the most important day of my life and you want to SLEEP? COME ON! UP NOW!" she said yanking Alicia out of bed by her arm.

"ANGELINA LET GO OF ME!" she tried to scream, but her voice cracked due to the early hour.

"NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE NOT TO GO BACK TO BED" argued Angelina in her most serious voice.

"FINE"

"Fine then. We have an agreement." She said satisfied.

"Now, what shall I wear to tryouts? I want to be comfortable, but not look like a slob. I want to be noticed, but not look like a whore. I should-Leesh?" she asked, looking around when she realized she wasn't being answered. She found Alicia dozing off against the dresser.

"ALICIA! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO TO SLEEP!"

"Hmmffh? What are you yelling about?" slurred Alicia in a half-sleep daze.

"You're asleep!" yelled Angelina, now standing over the sleeping Alicia.

"Yes, as all SANE people are at this hour."

"You promised you wouldn't!" Angelina now complained in a whimper.

"_No I didn't_, I promised I wouldn't go to_ bed_, and last time I checked the dresser is NOT my bed. So if you'll EXCUSE ME I have some valuable sleep to be catching-"

"ALICIA"

"FINE!"

Two hours later, and about 18 outfit changes, they found themselves at the breakfast table; nearly alone. Angelina was talking to herself and wringing her hands, while Alicia was passed out on the table.

"What are you doing up so early?" said an intrigued voice. Angelina looked up to see the twins staring back with looks of interest.

"Wanted to get an early start, Quidditch tryouts today." She yawned back.

"YOU'RE trying out for the team?" asked George in shock.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" snapped Angelina.

"No not at all, just surprised that's all…_She's_ not is she?" he asked, glancing and the dozing Alicia.

"No, just moral support." Angelina replied.

"Um, Ange?" Fred questioned. "Why is she passed out in her breakfast then?"

Angelina looked over and sighed.

"ALICIA!" screamed Angelina.

"WHAT? I'M UP I'M UP!" she yelled, jerking upright.

"Alicia here doesn't do so well with mornings." Angelina tried to explain.

"Clearly" said the twins.

"And Angelina here has an interesting view on what constitutes as 'morning'" said Alicia through a yawn. She then seemed to notice the twins for the first time.

"How was that toast for a facial Spinnet?" asked George testily.

"_You_ two are trying out?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes and what's that supposed to mean?" said George, offended.

"Well for what? There's no position on the team for getting the most detentions. Plus you guys have about the coordination of a drowning rat."

"Oh shut up Spinnet, at least we actually know _how_ to play Quidditch. Ever even heard of it?" George asked coyly.

"Of course I have you idiotic prat, I may be a muggle born but I'm not thick."

"Well that's debatable."

Alicia stood up angrily but Angelina grabbed her arm.

"Why can't you just let her be?" shot Angelina as she dragged away Alicia.

"I don't know." said George quietly as he watched their retreating backs.

There were about 15 people trying out for the team when they all arrived. The team already had a seeker, keeper and one chaser from last year, so tryouts were only for beaters and two more chasers. Angelina had her eye on a chaser position and the twins were convinced they had already landed the beaters spots. Alicia sat in the stands watching from a safe distance, alone except for a first year girl with long chestnut hair who quickly introduced herself as Katie Bell. Then she quickly went on a long rant about first years not even being able to try out. Alicia had a feeling she'd get on quite well with Angelina.

The tryouts were pretty boring to watch. Angelina smoked the competition, and seemed to be the only person who knew what she was doing. The beaters were a little tougher competition, only since most of the contenders were burly 4th years or higher. They made even the weirdly tall twins look meek. But even Alicia had to admit, they had talent. Their minds worked like one, and everything was clean and perfectly smooth about their playing. The tryouts finished and everyone gathered in a circle around the already existing team. The captain was the single remaining chaser- a seventh year named Bradley Hunt. The seeker was a thin, slightly angry looking girl named Jenna Porter, who was also a seventh year. The last one was only a fourth year but played keeper amazingly well, his name was Oliver Wood. They talked for a bit, and Alicia made her way slowly down to the field. As the meeting commenced she ran up to Angelina and threw her arms around her.

"You were INCREDIBLE! You made the rest of them look like rubbish!" shrieked Alica.

"No, I could have done better, my turns…" said Angelina in a quiet voice.

"STOP IT. I DON'T want to hear that from you! You made it, I KNOW it!"

Finally, a smile crept up Angelina's face, and she grinned widely back.

"Hey they said we could stick around a bit if we wanted and play around until the captain comes back to put away the balls. Want to play a bit? I know you won't try out, but play with me? PLEEEAAASE?" Angelina whined. Alicia looked nervously around. Not many people were in the air, only the angry looking seeker, and one of the beaters that tried out. She turned to see both Oliver and Bradley looking over a list they had made up, and the twins exchanging high fives a bit away. She looked back at Angelina and had to shut her eyes.

"NOT the eyes PLEASE Ange!" but Angelina already had the look on, complete with tears in her eyes.

"Ugh FINE I'll do it." And instantly Angelina's tears disappeared and she smiled brightly. She tossed one of the school brooms to Alicia and they both flew up in the air with the quaffle. They tossed it around just a bit, and then started going faster. They threw penalty shots, practiced on each other, and ran a few complicated plays. Alicia knew this was it, she could feel it. She was _meant_ to do this. But trying out in front of a ton of people who had been playing all their lives? No way. But anyway, she started to loosen up; doing spins and turns, complicating the passes, and just enjoying herself. Angelina was ecstatic.

"Hey Bradley, whose that? I didn't see her try out." said Oliver as he elbowed Bradley in the side. The two had just come from checking their list with their head of house, and stood still now watching the two second year girls tear up the field.

"I have no idea, but she's good. You sure she didn't try out?" Hunt replied, checking through his list of people.

"Definitely, except for that girl she's playing with, no underclassmen even tried out for chaser." They stopped and watched the girls and were amazed at the way they could read each other. It was seamless; it was like they knew what the other was thinking. Not to mention the way the nameless girl flew. Like she had been doing it all her life. They waited until they landed, and approached.

"Wood, I've got to gather the balls and find Jenna to show her the new team list. You go talk to that girl before she gets away."

"Got it"

Oliver approached the two girls slowly, and Angelina nearly passed out as he came close.

"Ange get a grip you're cutting off my circulation."

"But Leesh, don't you know who that is? That's, that's-"

"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood. I saw you at tryouts" he said to Angelina, "You're Angelina right? You were good. Really good." Angelina looked up in shock.

"Erm, thank you." She said nervously shuffling her feet.

"But I don't think we've met." He said, offering a hand to Alicia. She looked at him in surprise, after all, why would he want to talk to her? Angelina had tried out, not her.

"Oh, well I'm Alicia Spinnet." She said confused, but took his hand anyway.

"Hope you don't mind if I ask why you didn't try out. Hunt and I were watching, you're extremely talented. Been playing a while?"

"Well no, actually I hadn't even heard of the sport until last year." Wood looked like someone had slapped him across the face.

"You hadn't, you mean to tell me you, you never, but, but, Quidditch is like, like, I mean well-" this was clearly incomprehensible for him.

"Well I'm a muggle born, so this is all pretty new to me." She explained, hoping some of the color would come back into his face; he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh well that makes sense, but, you mean you just learned and you can fly like _that?_ You two were amazing together! Why didn't you try out? With you guys on the team, we'd, well we'd" he drifted off, looking like he might actually cry. Angelina and Alicia looked at each other with wide eyes, not quite sure what to do. Clearly this guy wasn't so good at completing sentences when he was overly excited. At this rate he was going to hyperventilate soon.

"Um, well honestly I'm not very good. I mean thank you and all, but really. I would never be good enough to play with you guys or anything."

"Well that's not what Hunt thought." Alicia's jaw dropped.

"We've already made the team and filled chaser positions," he smiled meaningfully at Angelina, "But Hunt's ready to make you an offer on the reserve team." Oliver said beaming. Alicia froze on the spot, her eyes plastered on his face. Angelina was dancing in circles when she saw her friend go into the 'Alicia freeze' as she called it. When things were just too much to handle at one moment, her body often just stopped working. She gave her a slight shove, and slapped her on the back.

"LEESH wake up!"

"What? OH! Oh wow that would be, that would be WONDERFUL are you serious?" she stuttered.

"Of course I am. The list will be posted tomorrow in the common room, but I can guarantee you both will find your names." He said with a wink, and then went back to join Hunt and Jenna. The girls couldn't say anything. Alicia fell onto her back in the grass and Angelina continued to do a victory dance.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Fred. "I've never seen two chasers play like that!"

"Yeah, I guess it was okay." said George, not looking over at them.

"Oh come on, you're just saying that since you hate Spinnet." Fred teased.

"Maybe, but still they weren't _that_ good. Just alright."

"George, Alicia's a muggle born, which means she must have just learned to play last summer. That's pretty damn good if you ask me." He said with a slight laugh.

"You're just saying that since you fancy Angelina" George snickered.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Fine, tell yourself whatever you want man." George finished smugly. But his eyes were still lingering on the two girls.

"Admit it, you think they were good."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Fine, tell yourself whatever you want man." Finished Fred.


	3. the places we have come to fear the most

3. The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

With the exception of Quidditch, the rest of second year went fairly the same as the first; work, arguing, budding friendships, new curses, etc. Summer was spent separate for the group. Well the twins and Lee spent it making up new horrors for the girls and others to endure; and Alicia and Angelina spent it practicing Quidditch, shopping, and just enjoying being 13.

Third year was inevitably going to be different. They all knew it. For one, Alicia would be on the same team as George Weasley. Everyone was a little nervous to see how that would turn out. Second, although also pertaining to Quidditch, Oliver Wood was to be their new captain. Angelina was excited; she said if he was such a great player he'd have to be a good captain. Alicia wasn't so sure. She had gotten to know Wood fairly well, more than once he had offered her extra lessons since he wanted her on his team the following year. She had a feeling he was going to be an, _interesting_ captain. The third major change started as a rumor. Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

As the crowds gathered at platform 9 ¾, the Gryffindor third years ran into each other. Literally.

"OW!" yelled Alicia as she fell to the ground. She spun around to see two laughing figures with almost painfully bright red hair pushing oversized trunks apparently with their eyes closed. It brought back less than happy memories. Alicia glared daggers up at the pair.

"Uh oh." whispered one twin.

"I know that glare." finished the other.

"Erm, sorry Spinnet."

"Yeah whatever." She huffed and grabbed Angelina's outstretched hand to get up. Together they stormed off in search of other people.

"Well that was strange Gred."

"And why is that Forge?"

"She didn't insult you." He said simply.  
"Wow, what a concept! Spinnet being, _almost_ nice!"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Alright, well Spinnet not being a bitch to me!" he exclaimed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a good year." Alicia announced to Angelina in their dorm that night.

"And why is that Leesh?" she questioned from her position at the foot of Alicia's bed, eating chocolate frogs.

"Well, one, we get to be on the Quidditch team together. Two, we're not ickle first or seconds anymore! Hah, and three, the twins haven't pulled _anything_ on us yet! And it's been a full day! More than that it was the _first_ day. That's a record Ange." She said happily. Angelina nodded in agreement, but couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that Alicia was a little off. Classes started tomorrow, and if history really did repeat itself, that meant Alicia would soon be in detention, with her enemy.

And she was right. About twelve hours later Angelina found herself in the common room with a thoroughly peeved Alicia.

"That was the most HORRIBLE night of my life! That giant disgusting prat! How dare he? He made my damn plant ATTACK me! That BLOODY BASTARD! And so I spend the entire night scrubbing nasty old trophies with that little ARSE! What a waste! And now I have to study! Ooh for all I care he can just-" Alicia ranted.

After about that point Angelina tuned out. Quidditch was coming soon. Tryouts would be any day now, and although she didn't have to actually tryout, they got to find a third chaser and a new seeker. Maybe Leesh was right, it would be a good year. The two of them would dominate, and with the twins and Oliver, their team would be unstoppable. A sure success. She looked over to see Fred and George talking in hushed whispers. Fred looked up at her and winked, but even he seemed a little surprised by this sudden act of affection. He blinked, shook his head, and went back to talking to George. Angelina shook her head too. There was no way. That did NOT happen. Fred Weasley definitely did NOT wink at her, and she definitely did NOT enjoy it. No way, no how. She was shaken out of her trance by a shriek and the sound of a book hitting a body.

"So stop staring and leave me alone! Can't you see I have to STUDY!" shrieked an angered Alicia. Angelina followed her gaze to a frightened first year picking up the notebook Alicia had touched. She quickly gestured to stop the kid, but was too late.

"What do you think you're DOING?" cried out Alicia. "Don't TOUCH it!"

Angelina sighed. They slept hardly at all last night, purely from first night back jitters. But experience had taught her that lack of sleep, plus stress, were not a good combination on Alicia. Add into that a certain red headed twin, and disaster was sure to strike. Her appearance was misleading, that was sure. She was petite, blonde, and had striking navy blue eyes. The strength and temper that resided inside her were a shock to most people. Angelina discovered that it wasn't entirely hidden though, it lived in her eyes.

"Leesh, it's time for you to sleep now." She said comfortingly. She had gone through the violent part, next would either come a loud scream followed by her calming down, or tears. If Angelina acted strategically, both could be avoided.

Half an hour later Alicia was sleeping peacefully, and Angelina found herself back to her previous thoughts. '_I can NOT fancy Fred Weasley. Shit. Leesh is gonna kill me.' _

Quidditch came earlier than anyone was expecting. Before they knew it, they found a bulletin up about team tryouts, listing the current team, and requesting their presence at the pitch.

"Hey Ange, did you see this?" questioned Alicia.

"See what? Oliver's post? Of course, Leesh I was with you this morning when you read it." she replied in confusion.

"No not just the post, look here." She said pointing. Each position was listed, with a check next to it if it was filled to show those who wanted to tryout what was available. To their surprise, the seeker position was checked. The only available spot was one chaser position.

"Hey! What's with this, we don't have a seeker. OLIVER!" she shrieked. He wandered over with a look of confusion.

"Um, something you wanted to ask me Johnson?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Who the bloody hell is our seeker?" she asked angrily. When it came to Quidditch, Angelina didn't mess around.

"Calm down, you're starting to sound like Spinnet when she's pissed at me." Alicia glared at him and stepped on his foot.

"OW! Damn, okay not messing with you two in the morning. Now calm down will you. We've got ourselves a seeker."

"Who?" the girls chorused.

"You'll just have to wait and see. See you at tryouts!" and with that he turned on his heel and joined the rest of the fifth years.

Tryouts were a waste of time in the teams' eyes. There was only one position open, so the first ten minutes was devoted to weeding out the beaters, seekers, keepers, and confused Hufflepuffs. After that, only 13 people remained. The first that tried dropped the quaffle six successive times. The next two couldn't fly to save their lives. The fourth hit Alicia in the back of the head with the quaffle, the fifth threw it to the defense, and the sixth thought it was football tryouts-only to find they didn't have a football team. The remaining weren't bad though. One fourth year girl, and two second years, a boy and a girl remained. Playing with Angelina and Alicia though clearly showed them their new teammate. Only one fit into their way of play without interruption, and played like she had known them all her life. The newest member of the team became Katie Bell, second year Gryffindor.

Only at their first day of practice did the team find out the name of their seeker. Harry Potter. And to their glee, he was spectacular. Wood was ecstatic.

The season progressed well, and the team was flawless; well almost. Okay so flawless wasn't quite the word, more like an emotional train wreck. They were all incredible players, but together…Fred and Angelina couldn't concentrate on anything and spent most of practice trying to discreetly glare at each other. Alicia and George argued the entire practice, Katie was supremely self-conscious for being the youngest chaser, and Wood came close to tears anytime the cup was mentioned. But they put on a good front, and no one guessed that they were anything less than the best.

Soon Angelina learned that she was wrong about thinking Oliver would be a fun captain. Turned out Alicia was right-he was a Quidditch Nazi. Or at least that's what they called him behind his back. He started regulating their food, sleep, and even friendships. He stopped tolerating anything during practice, and they were prohibited to flirt, argue, or speak in any way that wasn't directly connected to a play. But they kept him in line the best they could. For some reason, he tended to listen to Alicia, even if she played a leading role in his 'no speaking' policy and largely contributed to the vein that tended to pulse over his right eyebrow when the team was mentioned. But for an unknown reason, she had a certain amount of control over him. Most of the team figured he was afraid of her. It was true; they actually had become pretty good friends. But it was also true that she was the only one that would threaten to leave the team, and actually meant it. Plus he wouldn't dare threaten to kick her off the team, since he had no replacements, and no one could fill her shoes. She was the only chaser, even of the reserves, that actually liked and was _good_ at penalty shots. So she had been assigned that job at all times that the penalty didn't have to be taken by the person fouled. Angelina and Katie hated them. So with all that, plus the fact that Alicia easily had the shortest temper on the team plus the loudest voice, she had an allotted amount of control over their obsessive captain. Perhaps the biggest reason was just the fact that she was not afraid of him. She was the only one brave enough; or stupid enough, depending on how you look at it, to shout at him when he was being an overbearing Nazi. However no one could control his 'moods', then they were all doomed.

So except for Oliver's 'moods', Quidditch went well. They were all terribly disappointed at losing the cup (none more so that Wood, who would have drown himself in the shower if they hadn't stopped him) but still, they had fun. They learned to work as a team, even Alicia and George-well usually. Their bickering could not be stopped altogether, but they learned to be almost civil to each other. But they were also rather forced into that.

Fred and Angelina took to spending_ a lot _of time together that year, and Lee set his sights on the youngest chaser. With all their friends off flirting, Leesh and George found themselves stuck together often. A day still never passed without an argument of some sort, and a week never went by without a blow up argument that left the spectators a little afraid, but still it was progress in their friends' eyes. But the two of them found it a little too easy to get along. That was a scary place to be, so they avoided it the best of their abilities.

A/N: sorry for the sucky chapter. I just wanted to keep the story going and this chapter was awful. I'll do better next time.


	4. A new beginning

Wow I am SO sorry it took me so ridiculously long to update this! I hope this chapter doesn't suck as much as I think it does…it's a little rushed though but I really just wanted to keep it moving! Tell me what you think…I might rewrite it tomorrow…lol

4 A new beginning

888888888

Angelina and Alicia sat in comfortable silence in their train compartment, once again, until Alicia finally broke the stillness.

"I still can't believe we're back already. I mean, I don't know. I just…" she trailed off, looking out the window.

"I know what you mean. It just feels so, surreal I guess." Angelina sighed with the same air of summer nostalgia in her voice. Suddenly a wicked grin flashed across her face and she turned back to Alicia.

"So Leesh, any plans on how you're going to land detention tomorrow?" she snickered. The blonde girl in question surprisingly smiled back. Angelina was taken aback by her lack of a bitter or sarcastic remark.

"Actually, _this_ year I don't plan on being the one in detention." Alicia answered with a similar smile to Angelina's.

"And just how do you plan that one Leesh?" Angelina laughed. "You're the one always saying all that 'history repeats itself' jab, and history says that the first day of school you have a date with a Weasley scrubbing floors."

Alicia opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by their compartment doors sliding open to reveal two gangly redheaded figures. Alicia groaned audibly, but Angelina however had trouble hiding her smile.

"Why, if it isn't two of our favorite chasers!" Fred greeted jovially.

"And how are you on this fine, fine day?" George asked with a grin.

"Well we were doing just fine up to about a minute ago." Alicia said dryly. George looked at her with a sideways smile, clearly reading into the kind of year they were going to have.

"Sounds like **somebody's** PM-"

"You REALLY don't want to finish that sentence George Weasley." Alicia warned, wearing a forced smile the whole time. George stopped, and then looked towards the floor. The compartment sat in awkward silence for a bit until Fred had to stop it.

"Um, Angel, care to take a walk?" he asked sweetly to Angelina. She looked tentatively to Alicia, who looked utterly shocked.

"S-sure." She stammered out. Then nearly ran out the door to avoid Alicia's glare.

The door slid shut and George smiled grandly. Alicia slid back in her seat and looked uncomfortably at George, who then promptly sat across from her and stretched out his long legs. She gave him a disgusted look before asking,

"What exactly do you want Weasley?" in a bored voice. He smiled at her with his famous crooked smile that made most of the female population at Hogwarts swoon; however it only made Alicia want to hit him.

"Well while our friends are out denying their feelings, I have a proposition for you Spinnet." He said simply. She arched an eyebrow, and he continued.

"Considering our past, it is logical to presume that tomorrow one of us will land the both of us with a lovely detention."

"I have absolutely no intention of spending another night in detention with you George Weasley." Alicia sighed tiredly.

"Ah, I figured you'd say that Ali, but I also know you better than you think-" he started but she interrupted him quickly.

"Hold up. First off, DON'T call me Ali-egh I hate that name, it sounds so…so much like some stupid, superficial, preppy name. Secondly, you don't know me." She said sternly.

"Hah see that's where you're wrong ALI. I do know you. And I know that even though you say you don't want detention-and I'm sure you don't-you still have _something_ planned to get me into trouble tomorrow. And seeing as I know myself pretty well too, I know that I will drag you down with me." He said smugly. She glared daggers at him until he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She smiled satisfied and then looked him square in the eye.

"Alright GEORGIE" she started, knowing how much he hated that name as well. He flinched slightly at the sound, and she continued. "So tell me your little proposition."

George smiled and leaned back comfortably in his seat to begin sharing his plan.

88888888888888888888

Alicia actually found herself laughing as she replayed the day's events in her mind. She looked at George next to her who was grinning due to her laughter, and she snorted a soft laugh.

"QUIET" rang out Snape's irritated voice. The two teens snapped their mouths shut and looked back down at their desks. Alicia made a sickened face as she returned to her task of grinding earth worms. George laughed silently at her expression and picked up a stone to follow suit.

Half an hour later the duo had nearly forgotten their moment of amiability and had already picked up an argument as they traveled back to the Gryffindor tower.

"It was NOT my fault George Weasley will you PLEASE quit accusing me?" cried out an angered Alicia.

"No I won't stop because it IS your fault so deal with it ALI!" George snapped back.

"Excuse me GEORGIE but who was it exactly who made Snape's robes pink in the first place?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well who turned his hair green and let him SEE the spell?" he replied with a matched level of sarcasm.

"He did NOT see my spell you git he saw you laughing you giant prat!" she nearly screamed.

"I wasn't laughing Fred was because YOU made a lousy spell!"

"I DID NOT! Besides whose idea was it in the first place to piss off Snape?" spat Alicia as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"Well you went along with it! Not as brilliant as you pretend are you ALI?"

"How dare you? AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she hollered. She spun around to see the rest of their house staring at them in shock, and the faces of their friends looking supremely unsurprised. Oliver was in the corner banging his head on a table and muttering something about 'not another season of this'. The rest of them just looked rather disappointed.

"We'd really hoped you'd stopped all this bickering by now." Lee explained. Alicia just sighed shrilly and clamored up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Angelina and Katie exchanged glances, and quickly followed her up. George sat down with a huff next to Fred and Lee and grumbled incomprehensibly about 'bloody girls' and 'stupid detention' and 'doesn't know what she's talking about'.

8888888888

The 'friendship' between George and Alicia basically followed that pattern for quite a while. They'd get along for a short bit of time, and then bite each other's heads off in a matter of moments. But with Fred, Alicia was shocked to find herself actually enjoy his company, every once in a while.

8888888888

It was two in the morning, and Alicia found it impossible to sleep. She rolled over to see the time, and then groaned inwardly at the hour. Insomnia had claimer her as a victim again-due to her stress not only from school, but more so from her hectic family, and her fear of the chamber of secrets. She didn't admit fears to many people. In fact she didn't have many fears at all, so admitting that she was scared, was something she wasn't ready to do.

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance. With a sigh she tiptoed to the door and padded down the stairs in her plaid pajamas and black T-shirt. She looked up when she reached the bottom and was surprised to see another figure; a red head. Alicia bit her lip in thought, but with a look back to her unforgiving bedroom, she headed towards the fireplace.

She paced quietly around the couch and saw one of the infamous Weasley twins staring into the flames. She slid onto the opposite end of the couch, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. She laughed quietly and looked up at him.

"Sorry Fred. Didn't think anyone else would be down here at this time." She apologized.

Fred calmed down a bit and grinned back at Alicia.

"Now problem Leesh. What are you doing up at this time anyway?" he asked genuinely. She looked at him appraisingly and took a moment to realize she was actually talking to a Weasley. Talking, not arguing, not pranking anyone, and not yelling. It was different than being around George somehow. He didn't make her feel so self-conscious, he didn't bicker with her, and he didn't give her that annoying bubbly feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Erm, couldn't sleep." She said looking down at her lap. She pulled her legs up and sat cross legged on the couch. He smiled at her.

"Why, Angel snore or something?" he joked. Alicia laughed and looked up into his eyes. She grinned widely at the way his whole face lit when he said her name.

"You really like her don't you Fred?" she asked quietly, a small smile playing on her lips. Fred looked at her in shock. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. His ears burned crimson, and judging by the way his facial expression kept changing he seemed to be trying to think of a good excuse. Alicia just laughed and shook her head.

"Come on don't even try to deny it." she grinned. Finally Fred broke and smiled sheepishly.

"Well now that we got that over with, why are you down here?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Lee snores." He said simply. Alicia looked at him skeptically.

"That's it? That's why you're down here at two in the morning?" she laughed. Fred just shrugged.

"So why couldn't you sleep Leesh?" he asked seriously. She looked down at her knees again, not wanting to say why she was awake. Admitting that her family life was less than happy, and that she was honestly scared, would make her weak. She bit her lip again and mumbled "stress" quietly.

"Ah don't let them get to you so much Ali." She glared at him.

"Oh sorry. _Leesh_ I mean."

"And who do you mean exactly?" she asked in a protective voice.

"Your family Alicia." Her eyes rose up to his in surprise. He could see the fear in her eyes, from him knowing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she sat fiercely; breathing heavily. He smiled softly and met her gaze.

"We notice you know. Whenever you get letters from them you get all…well you get so angry at, well everyone and…well I don't know but you're different." He said, struggling to hold eye contact with her. Alicia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them up to see him still looking at her.

"We?" she asked a little shakily. He nodded.

"Well me and George. Actually he was the first to notice." He said, almost with a laugh. Alicia looked at him with surprise in her eyes. She then nodded solemnly and looked back down.

"Oh." Was all she could manage. "Thank you" she whispered.

"That all sucks and all, but it isn't really why I couldn't sleep." She admitted.

"I figured." He said smiling, again causing her to give him a look of shock.

"We know you're strong Leesh." Causing her to smile and even laugh a bit.

"You're scared though, aren't you?" he asked, and she looked at him with question in her eyes.

"No." she said sternly. "They don't scare me at all."

"I know they don't. That's not what I meant." He looked into her eyes.

"The chamber. You're scared." He stated for her. She breathed deeply and dropped her gaze back to her lap. With all her courage she whispered;

"Yes."

8888888888888888

Alicia's relationships with both twins started changing drastically that year. She discovered, through the fighting, that George had a softer side; he even cared about her. And while he gained the ability to read her mind with a single glance, and sooth her pain with a quick kiss on the temple; Fred became a bigger pain in the ass than ever. They never had SERIOUS bickers, but seemed to disagree on, well everything. However she still was closer to the two of them than ever before. In fact, the entire group of friends banded together that year. But what kind of story would this be if suddenly everyone got along swimmingly and was perfectly happy? Well an entirely boring one that's for sure. When I say that they were all getting along, I mean they no longer wanted to slit each other's throats; usually. Arguing was still quite a part of every day life; however it often ended with a laugh instead of a death threat like it did first year. Most of the time…

Well they got on well that is, until Alicia nearly hexed them into third year. Possibly it was because of the fact that they wouldn't leave her alone. **Ever.** When the threat of the Chamber of Secrets became a reality, they took an oath to never let her out of their sights; with Alicia being their only muggle born friend. Well Lee was half muggle, but seeing as he tended to be near the twins at most times anyway, no oath was necessary.

888

Alicia washed her hands and looked up into the mirror of the girls' bathroom. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her blouse before opening the door and running hard into the back of a very tall person.

"ERRMFHH!" she shrieked as she fell backwards. The twins each spun around quickly to catch her and haul her to her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!?" Alicia hollered.

"Well you wouldn't let us come in!" Fred explained, clearly thinking this logic completely logical.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T LET YOU IN! IT'S THE _GIRL'S_ LOO!" she shrieked in rage. While she appreciated their intentions of keeping her safe, they had crossed the line long ago when she found then in her shower the day before.

"Now Ali, calm down, you know what Oliver said about your temper." George said calmly, but with noticeable fear. She glared death at the two, but took two deep breaths and shut her eyes tightly. She clenched bother her fists, and then whispered, "If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't HAVE a temper."

"Oh that's not true; you get mad at Oliver just as much as you get mad at us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fine, because of the THREE of you, I will be accepted into an insane asylum before I'm 17!"

"Geeze Ali, way to overreact." George said, earning himself another glare. "You're not going insane, don't worry we'd tell you." He finished with a smile.

"But if you two don't give me three minutes peace and if Oliver doesn't stop making me bottle up my anger I'm going to lose my bloody mind!" she cried. The twin exchanged slightly nervous glances.

"Well he doesn't want you to bottle it up, just take it out the right way." Fred reasoned.

"Yeah well, I was perfectly happy taking it out on you two," she muttered while trying to push past them. They however turned around with her and each grabbed an arm. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at them both.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Taking you back to the common room." They answered together.

"But I was on my way to the library." She steamed.

"Not anymore!" they said happily. With that they tightened their grips and carried the struggling Alicia away.

888888888888

The rest of the year, or at least until the mystery of the chamber was solved, went just about the same. Their hearts were crushed by the loss of the Quidditch Cup once again; their friendships had all grown substantially in the year. No one doubted their victory next year, and with Harry and Ginny alive and well, everything else seemed just fine. Parting was still a difficult task as they gathered together on platform 9 ¾ again. As they hugged each other goodbye, they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Don't worry guys, you'll be seeing plenty of each other all vacation!" Oliver hollered jovially. They all looked up at him in confusion.

"And what exactly does that mean, Ollie?" Alicia asked in her sugary sweet voice.

"Well you don't think I'm going to let next year be a repeat of this one do you?" he asked them.

"If that means you can stop a man-eating snake from terrorizing the school and nearly killing our seeker and the twins's sister, that would be wonderful!" Alicia responded.

"Funny Spinnet, what I meant was, we're NOT going to lose the cup my final year here."

"Well of course not Olivier, right guys?" Fred asked them all. They all cheered excitedly, making Oliver's face light up.

"Great! I'll be mailing you all the summer practice schedule!" Oliver called over his shoulder. The group's immediate silence made him turn back to face them. Alicia took a step in front of them, closely followed by Katie and Angelina. The three girls glared daggers into their captain.

"Now calm down ladies, I know you had plans but really this is MUCH more important right? No! What I meant was, well Quidditch comes before the rest of your lives right? Bell stop looking at me like that. Spinnet! SPINNET REMEMBER YOUR TEMPER!" Oliver sprinted through the crowd away from his angry chasers, leaving Fred and George cracking up at the scene.

"Well brotherman, a lot did change this year." Fred said turning to his brother.

"Yes they did brotherman, but thankfully, some things never will." With that they laughed together, and thanked the stars for their crazed friends.


	5. When we collide we lose ourselves

I'm alive! I bet you all thought it was over didn't you? Haha well again, I'm sorry, my life's been CRAZY but I finally got this out…and it's RIDICULOUSLY long. I'm sorry, I got carried away! Hope you enjoy!

P.s. the next one WILL NOT take as long! I've got that one all done in my head…

This one was more of a fill chapter…basically it's me rambling about Quidditch…

DISCLAIMER: well sure why not do another? I don't own it all, as you know. And just for safety's sake, I will tell you all that a couple of lines ARE drawn from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_-just like 3 though and they are all dialogue, for accuracy.

88888888888

The summer before fifth year (or fourth year for one) was one to be remembered. The friendships between the Gryffindors were drastically shaken, and as inconceivable as it seemed four years ago, they began to forget some of their rather strong differences. Well, for the most part.

8888888888

Mrs. Weasley had invited the group to stay at the Burrow for two weeks in the summer, and they had all gladly accepted. Harry too had been invited to stay with Ron, so with the exception of the Quidditch Nazi, the entire team was together again. That of course, meant daily scrimmages.

888888888888

Fred mixed up the paper clippings in an old top hat, and while closing his eyes, drove his hand into the depths.

"AARRRRHGGHH" he hollered out in apparent pain. The rest of the group jumped up in shock, Alicia screamed on instinct, and Angelina rushed to his side.

"Fred! What happened?" she whimpered, gripping his wrist.

"Ohh," he moaned. "I—I," his eyes were still scrunched tightly, but he slowly opened his left one and peered at the nervous faces around the room. Suddenly he let out a loud laugh and dropped the hat to the floor.

"Man you should have seen your faces! That was BEAUTIFUL!" he yelled between laughs. The others slumped back in their seats and sighed with an air of unsurprise. Angelina punched him.

"Okay okay, fine, really now," Fred stated, while plopping himself down next to the hat.

"Today's captains are as follows: Team one, oooh! The ever wonderful, perfect, hilarious, gorgeous, ME!" he called out in glee. Everyone else groaned their disapproval loudly. Fred just kept smiling jovially.

"Alright now, team two will be…ooh this should be good. My opposing captain will be none other than the lovely, talented, and downright terrifying, Alicia Spinnet!" he said grandly, singing out the last syllable of her name. Alicia laughed and stood up to shake his hand, as tradition called for, when a clap of thunder sounded over the house.

"I told you she was terrifying." Fred said quietly, while they all looked mournfully at the newly falling rain outside. Well, all but two that is. Alicia and George were both smiling broadly, and exchanged cheerful high fives.

8888888888888888

Only one goal separated the opposing teams, and the rain was coming down in sheets. Without a snitch (it had flown away in the first week of summer) they had to play to a certain number of points.

"Alright guys, this is it. One goal and it's theirs. All we need is a penalty though, and we've got it." Alicia said encouragingly to her team. The group, Ron, George, Katie, and Charlie, eagerly huddled around her, faces dripping, but gleaming in excitement.

"So here's my idea. We're going to team up in a sense. Charlie, you're going to help Ron. Protect him if Fred and Bill get near him, and cover a goal if Angelina and Ginny get near okay? George, you've got to cover Katie and me. Just get us as clear of a shot to the left goal as you can. Now this goes to everyone, if they're about to score, FOUL THEM. Stop laughing I'm serious! They can't win with just a penalty shot! Now on the other hand, we CAN win with a penalty, so don't avoid being fouled! Everyone clear? Okay, GO!"

88888888888888888

"ALICIA THAT WAS AMAZING!" Angelina screamed through the downpour.

"Angel, she's on the OTHER team!" Fred whined.

"But did you see that penalty shot? It was BEAUTIFUL." raved Angel.

Alicia just grinned happily. Nothing in the world could hide the joy she got from scoring a goal. With a splash, George landed just behind her. Alicia spun around, and they both yelled in joint excitement.

It had been a glorious finish to a rather wet game. Alicia was set to score, but Fred came straight towards her, with a bludger close at hand. Just as he was about to slam it, George nailed him from the side, knocking him closer to Alicia. Stunned, and more importantly pissed off, Fred flew straight into Alicia, and grabbed her broom to steady himself-a clear foul- just as Bill was about to stop her. Alicia earned a penalty on goal, which she rarely ever missed.

"Ali!"

"Georgie!"

They cried simultaneously as they sloshed towards each other in the mud. She jumped into his arms, and he spun her around in a circle above the ground. He set her down softly, and kissed her on the cheek. The two looked joyfully into each other's eyes, unaware of the looks of shock spreading over their teammate's faces at their sudden affection.

88888888

The rest of the summer basically passed as stated above, Quidditch, unruly weather, and confused friendships. Fifth year was no different.

88888888

With it being Oliver's final year to bring the Quidditch cup back into the rightful Gryffindor hands, Quidditch became life. Eating, breathing, and especially schoolwork, were merely secondary tasks required to be able to practice.

"You'd think after five years here, those first day butterflies would have worn off." Alicia said laughing, while walking arm and arm with George-as they had taken to doing.

"Well there's Ollie, so they shouldn't last long." Fred said with fake enthusiasm. Katie looked around for the captain, and ran blindly away. Unfortunately, she ran before catching sight of him, and went straight into his capturing arms.

"Excited to see me Bell?" Oliver asked with a sarcastic smile. Katie twisted and flailed in his grasp, and glared daggers and her friends who were experiencing fits of hysterics.

"So, I'll see you all after the feast!"

"WHAT?!" was the only response he gathered from the entire team.

"We're winning the cup this year team, and I don't care what—" But his meant to be inspirational speech was interrupted by Angelina leading a march away from him and into the open castle doors.

"Well?" Katie asked expectantly.

"What?" Oliver replied obliviously.

"Are you going to let go now, or is this some sort of pre season test I should know about?" Katie giggled. Oliver blushed strongly when he realized he hadn't let her go, and hastily pulled his arms away and turned away muttering incomprehensibly.

88888888888888888888888

"Hey guys, why are Leesh and George passed out on the couch?" Oliver asked with a touch of shock and intrigue lingering in his tone.

"Fist day detention tradition, remember?" Katie answered simply, without bothering to look up from her text book.

"Oh right, well tell them- hey wait! They're not arguing! They, they look like, _friends_!" exclaimed their captain with obvious excitement. The rest of the team laughed his happy realization.

"I'll say." Fred said, without sharing Oliver's enthusiasm.

"Once they realized that they don't actually hate each other, they've been insuperable. It's a bit disgusting really." He said dully.

"Wait, they're not…they're not, well you know…are they?" Oliver questioned, now looking quite frightened.

"Ew. Gross Ollie." was all Katie could muster.

"Hey." murmured George from the couch.

"I heard that." He muttered again, without opening his eyes.

"Oh, well let's keep it that way. Now that you're awake, I came to tell you that we're having our first practice tomorrow morning before classes!" his happiness clearly was not shared among his peers.

"Sorry Ollie, we can't hear you. We're sleeping." Alicia said simply

"WOOD!" Angelina screamed, using his last name as she always did when provoked.

"It's our fifth year! Do you have ANY idea how much work we've already got?" she raved.

"Well, it's not like you'd be doing it a five in the morning anyway!" Oliver stated jovially, as though that would clear her worries. He jogged away before being hit by Katie's quill. Suddenly they all realized just what a year they were in for.

88888

"Ali, it's okay! Pomie can fix anything!" Fred reassured the bleeding chaser. Practicing before the sun rose turned out to be a less than well laid plan. Without the assistance of light, quaffles were surprisingly hard to see, as apparently were chasers. Oliver had deflected a shot directly into Alicia's face.

"Shut up Fred, I don't care if it's fixed; I just want to break Ollie's. And don't call me Ali." She mumbled gruffly, tilting her head back and holding onto her nose.

"Alicia, how many times can I say I'm sorry?!" Oliver groaned in despair.

"Until you stop being a psychotic Quidditch Nazi!" she shrieked in anger. George put his arm around her as they ascended the stone steps, when she promptly fainted at the top. George instinctively caught her, and looked back at Oliver with anger. Oliver stood with an expression of shock and misery. It wasn't hard to hide the fact that his fear of loosing a chaser was preoccupying his worry for Alicia.

8888888

"Madam Pomfrey, I NEED her on the team! She can NOT miss practice if we're going to win the cup this year! Yes-yes I understand that she suffered severe bleeding and-yes I understand that but you need to-well yes. Of course I want her to play in the finals! But Madame! MADAME!"

Alicia came to-only to hear Oliver's trembling voice. She squeezed her eyes shut, and reopened them to see Fred and George playing exploding snap on her stomach.

"Bloody Hell!" she shrieked, sitting up abruptly and knocking their came to the floor.

"Such language Ali!" George reprimanded.

"We just thought we might help wake you up!" Fred explained. "Hey, why can he call you Ali?" Fred asked with sudden realization.

"Because, you say it all wrong. And because I said he could." She stated simply, clearly she wasn't going to explain further, so Fred slumped back into his chair.

"Where are Katie and Angie?" grumbled Alicia.

"Well Angelina's getting all the work you missed, and as for Katie…" he trailed off, pointing to the bed next to her.

"Kit!" Alicia called out.

"What happened?" she asked in fear.

"Well, she MAY have broken her wrist. But she's fine! Really!" Fred tried to convince her.

"Oh God, this is going to be a long year." Alicia sighed, slumping back down in her bed and shutting her eyes.

88888888888888

"Alright team, so the weather's not exactly _ideal_ but-"

"Oliver, we're about to play in a torrential downpour. Now PLEASE be serious." groaned an exasperated Angelina.

"Right well that's true but-oh okay fine. Just, just- oh God it's going to be a tough one." moaned the deflated captain, who refused to eat.

"Stop worrying Oliver, we don't mind a bit of rain." came Alicia's best soothing voice. Even before the game, there was no pep talk from their usually chatty captain. Wood just kept pacing and grumbling in some apparently made up language. The moment they stepped onto the pitch, they were soaked through. The game was impossible to follow, and the chasers could scarcely see each other, let alone pass. Within minutes, Wood called a timeout. Alicia clung to both Fred and George, and Angelina and Katie were squeezing each other tightly in vain attempts to retain heat as they all huddled under an enormous umbrella. Poor Harry couldn't even see through his glasses, until Hermione came to the rescue; and the twins couldn't tell who to aim bludgers at. Katie had her wrist taped up tightly with soggy wrappings, while Alicia wasn't technically supposed to play in the match and looked ready to pass out. After Wood's unsuccessful attempt at inspiration, the team took flight again. Only after a few minutes of flight, the team watched in terror as Harry plummeted towards the ground below and hit it with a sickening slap of mud. Hufflepuff roared into cheers, while the Gryffindor team sprinted to their fallen seeker. The twins hauled him into the air, and a morbid parade of scarlet followed him them into the hospital wing.

When Harry awoke, he found the entire team, plus Hermione and Ron, surrounding his bed and dripping mud onto the once white hospital floor. They looked as though they had all been drowned in mud for days.

"What happened?" asked Harry, suddenly sitting up.

"You fell off," explained Fred. "Must've been—what—fifty feet?"

"We thought you died." whispered a trembling Alicia.

"But the match…" said Harry. The team's collective silence told him all that he needed to know. Harry let it sink in, while the rest of the team debated the points needed to still get into the final match. Madam Pomfrey came in with a nasty looking potion, and Alicia and Katie ran out with their heads down.

8888888

Loosing a match was quite a let down to the team. The next week all seven of them moped around the hallways like lost puppies. Oliver however, found this to be the perfect reason to restart morning practice. He was nowhere to be seen for the first two days, and the team worried that he had succeeded in drowning in the showers. Either that or he was planning a memorial for Harry's destroyed broom.

"Come on Ali, I haven't seen you smile in two days. That's a bloody record." George said, while prodding Alicia's elbow.

"What's to smile for? We lost for the first time since we've had Harry, who nearly was killed by Dementors, our seeker has no broom to ride, I'm still sick from being soaked to my core in mud, and I can't take this damn thing off my nose for six more days!" she shrieked, indicating the strip across her nose that was magically placed there by Madame Pomfrey. George did his best to stifle his laughter, but still earned himself a stiff punch in the arm.

"But our match with Ravenclaw is next! You love playing them, and you're nose will be in one piece again!" he said in his most cheerful voice. Alicia tried not to smile, but couldn't help it for long. She burst our laughing, and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head. It never ceased to amaze him how comfortable this was, or how he never seemed quite willing to let go.

"Hey, Alicia!" came a deep voice from the other side of the library. George looked up and sighed when he saw Cedric Diggory approaching. Alicia lifted her head and grinned widely.

"Cedric! I haven't seen you since the match!" she said, trying to balance her excitement in seeing him, with her anger at him for getting the snitch.

"I just wanted to let you know, I asked Madame Hooch for a re-match, I really don't think it's fair that you guys lost when Harry was attacked and all. I'm so sorry." He said earnestly, looking straight into Alicia's eyes. George grumbled softly and started to walk away.

"Nice to see you George!" called out Cedric. Despite his constantly friendly disposition, George couldn't help but resent him. He turned to see Alicia hugging him tightly, and to his surprise, that strange feeling increased.

Alicia had always been a bit of a….well a flirt. George always knew it, and he had always accepted it as part of what made Alicia, Alicia. But suddenly, the way she hugged all her guy friends, and held hands with whomever walked her down the hall, and kissed the cheeks of guys that would walk her to class, stopped being cute. Instead, it became incredibly and painfully annoying. What bothered him most though, was the fact that he couldn't figure out why.

888888888888888888888

The re-match with Hufflepuff never came, not like anybody really expected it to though. But the Gryffindors pulled off a miraculous victory all the same.

The final game was intense, to put it lightly. One of the hardest games ever fought between two houses, or at least, that's how Lee described it. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin for the cup-a face off between lifelong enemies.

Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were being fouled left and right; and the twins were beside themselves with protective fury.

Angelina was nearly knocked off her broom by Flint- Fred threw his bat at the back of his head and smashed his nose into his broom

Katie was grabbed by the head and thrown like a quaffle by Montague-Lee swore loudly into the megaphone.

Bole and Derrick hit Wood directly in the stomach with both bludgers.

Flint hit Alicia in the face with his club, making her nose bleed again- George elbowed him in the face.

Alicia made penalty after penalty, but her temper only could last so long. Bleeding and shaking with fury she aimed once again, but she missed by a long shot in rage. Harry still couldn't find the snitch anywhere, and Oliver looked ready to cry.

When they thought all hope had been lost, the team watched in sheer joy as Harry suddenly darted forward, chasing Malfoy like a hunter…

The entire population of Hogwarts seemed to be screaming itself hoarse-or booing for those dressed in green.

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina all headed straight for Harry, and engulfed him in a mid-air hug while singing out triumphantly: _We've won the cup we've won the cup!_ With two simultaneous thumps the twins flew into the herd; and a weeping Oliver finished off the group. The team made their way in majestic disorder to the rapidly filling pitch grass.

The crowd pulled apart the hug, cheering and lifting up Harry quickly onto their shoulders. Oliver was still blubbering, and Lee was attempting to crowd surf over to them all.

George and Alicia spotted each other, and attacked one another with glorious hugs reminiscent of summer Quidditch games past. In an of the moment whim, George quickly and unthinkingly pecked Alicia on the lips.

Just as stunned as she was, they both stared at each other in shock. Before they had time to react, there was a sudden surge in the mob, and they felt themselves being lifted up with the rest of the team into the air by the cheering crowd.

"P-pictures team, p-p-pictures!" sobbed a streaming Oliver. They gathered around him, in their sweaty, bloody, glory, still cheering enthusiastically. The twins heaved Harry up onto their shoulders, and the three girls kneeled in front, throwing peace signs and thumbs up into the air. In the very center stood Oliver, hugging the cup and crying in a way that was most uncomfortable to see a grown man do. His free hand rested on Katie's shoulder, who had her arm wrapped around Alicia- who looked about ready to faint again. Besides the fact that Angelina was suffering a sprained shoulder, Alicia had most likely re-broken her nose, and Wood was crying like a 7 year old girl; not one of them could ever remember being happier.


	6. Beautiful Breakdown

Okay so guess what..I'm stil alive! I bet you never thought this story would get another entry, but here it is! Alright, here HALF of it is! I will eventually finish 6th year but there was just sooo much to put into one!

p.s. I don't own the characters, blah blah…  enjoy and lemme know what you think please!

Year 6:

Awkward. At one point in their lives, the word contained little meaning to the group and scarcely any relevance. But without warning and with surprising subtlety, awkward had become their very definition.

::Diagon Alley, first week of summer::

"Bloody hell George, did you take a look at her?" whistled Fred to his twin without taking his eyes off the leggy waitress at the neighboring table.

"mmhhmm" mumbled his mirror image; his eyes stayed unconscientiously fixated upon another member of their party.

Alicia sat silently, staring intently at an indefinite spot on the floor—as she had taken to doing when spending time with the Weasleys.

::Lee Jordan's house, fifth week::

"They make me sick." whispered Lee in an antagonized voice. His dreadlocks shook as he jerked his head towards Angelina and Fred sitting cozily by the fire.

"Really, how can two people so CLEARLY soft for each other pretend it's not there!" Lee shook his head again.

"Yeah man…" George trailed off. Alicia seemed to be trying to move floorboards with her mind.

"They just need to have a good snog and—". Alicia and George were out of their chairs and across the room before he finished his sentence.

"I need a glass of water."  
"I need some air."

"What'd I miss?! Guys?"

:: The Leaky Cauldron, last week of summer::

"Happy birthday to you!" the group inharmoniously chorused. Katie sat blushing at the head of the table, her red face illuminated by her cake. Angelina, Lee and Fred all beamed at Katie, while pretending the scuffle at the other side of the table wasn't noticeable.

"I just think it's odd you never told any of us ok Ali?" muttered George.

"It never came up alright? I never thought it of any importance! If I had any idea you had such a fancy for Wood I would have told you he'd been writing me!" Alicia replied in a hushed but angry breath.

"Oh don't be cute. You know that's not what this is about. The smug—"

"Then what IS this abo—" Alicia stopped suddenly when she realized the rest of her table had gone quiet.

"I said, did you want ice cream with your cake Leesh?" Angelina asked innocently.

Hogwarts was a welcome sight to the students aboard the train. Well, it was a welcome sight to those not too busy bickering to see the giant castle.

"Are we back in first year?" Angelina whispered to Katie as they watched two of their best friends fire insults like bullets outside the compartment. Nobody knew why, or how, but inexplicably the formerly inseparable Alicia and George had reverted to their previous state of mutual intolerance.

"Something must have happened..." Katie trailed off but was interrupted by a sudden shriek and the opening and slamming of the compartment door. Alicia dropped into a seat and fumed silently, her cheeks matching the crimson carpet. The door flew open and slammed shut again, with a glowering George emerging. Without a word he sat down next to his abnormally silent brother. Thankfully they were already within sight of the school, or the silence might have become suffocating.

The school was already on fire with excitement. The triwizard tournament had been announced and rumors and gossip were already flying.

"I heard it was banned because too many people died!"  
"I heard there will be REAL dragons here!"  
"My mom told me they have to kill each other in order to win!"

Despite the fervor of the talk, it was scarcely noticed by the Gryffindor 6th years. Only one thing really registered with them: no Quidditch.

"That's rubbish!" the twins shouted when Dumbledore announced the news over dinner. Every quidditch player, fan, and announcer, was in an uproar. Dumbledore still might have been able to find favor with the students, had he not mentioned one small detail: no one under 17 could put their name in for the tournament.

"What are we supposed to do all year?" whined Alicia.

"Sit. Rot. Die of a lethargic and pathetic lack of existence." Katie whined, over exaggerating as usual. The twins were talking so fast their conversation was unintelligible to anyone not bearing their resemblance.

"At least YOU can put your name in Ange; that's something to keep us entertained." Katie said. Her voice was lacking its usual enthusiasm and highlighted her inability to enter the competition. Alicia nodded in agreement, and in empathy—her birthday wasn't till summer.

"Well one thing is for sure," George started.

"We're getting our names in that goblet." finished Fred. They exchanged wicked grins and the fear reflected off all of their friends's faces.

"Ange, do you really think that the boys will try to get their names in?" Alicia asked one morning on their way to breakfast.

"Of course. They won't actually succeed, but they'll sure try." Angelina laughed. Alicia still looked nervous.

"What is it Leesh?" Angelina asked.

"oh nothing." Alicia sighed. "it's just…well I mean they've tried their ridiculous antics before, but this is more than that. This is crossing Dumbledore." She finished. Angelina started to laugh—  
Alicia's fear transitioned to annoyance.

"Don't laugh at me! Is it really that funny that I'm worried about the safety of my friends?" Alicia demanded. Angelina kept her patronizing smile, but she softened a bit.

"You're worried about the twins Leesh? After the way you've been with George this year I thought that them entering a life threatening competition and risking expulsion would have made your day." She mused. Alicia didn't make eye contact.

"Ange, three of my best friends could possibly die from this bloody tournament. How can you not understand why…why this all bothers me?" Alicia finally admitted, turning pink and accidentally allowing her voice to get away from her. She looked around embarrassed and started blushing even more. Angelina's smile disappeared, and she pulled her friend into an embrace.

"Alicia, it's going to be fine, we—oh! We forgot Katie! I'll be right back!" Angelina suddenly remembered and dashed up the stairs. Alicia sighed heavily, and leaned against the banister. She cupped her face in her hands and sunk down to the floor.

"Ali?" she heard a familiar voice call. She peeked through her fingers to see one of the main contributors to her current headache. She dropped her hands and meekly smiled up at George, wondering how much he had heard.

"Did you mean what you just said?" he asked quietly. He peeked over his shoulder and saw his twin preoccupied with their sister, then looked back to the crumpled girl on the floor. She groaned—he heard her admit to being worried about him. He grinned that horrid, mind-melting Weasley smile, and sat down in front of her.

"Don't worry Leesh, Fred and I have done loads of things more dangerous than this" he offered.

"Oh thanks, _that's_ reassuring." She glared up at him. However that bloody smile still melted away her anger and she leaned back against the wall laughing. Triumphant, George smiled widely and stood up, offering her a hand. She accepted, and he whisked her up off the floor and into his arms.

"But thanks for being worried." He whispered into her ear.

The icy blue flames were entrancing; they caught your eye and despite your best efforts you couldn't get them out of your mind. The very idea of the fire contradicted itself—the blue fire looked hot enough to light water, but no heat radiated from the goblet. Alicia sat mesmerized by the glowing argument, fighting off the sick feeling it left in the pit of her stomach. Cedric and Angelina had already entered their names, and now two more of her friends were about to risk their lives.

"It's not going to work Alicia, take a deep breath." Hermione laughed from beside her. Alicia smiled ever so slightly, if anyone was to be trusted on matters of magical law, it was Hermione. With a rush of energy the twins burst into the hall singing merrily and chanting about "finally getting it". Alicia and Hermione both sighed.

"It's not going to work" sang Hermione again. The twins exchanged glances, and trotted over to the girls. Fred brandished two vials of liquid, explaining the logic behind their age potion. They cackled identically and went to the gleaming circle surrounding the goblet.

"Bottoms up!" they cheered, downed the vials, and leaped over the line. There was a strained moment of silent tension, then nothing. The twins shared a look of thrill and the students in the hall burst into applause. They reached up to the fire when there was a loud CRACK and the red headed boys disappeared momentarily. Alicia looked around in shock, and found the twins lying flat on their backs—dumbfounded. The hall was quiet for a moment, but the students simultaneously went into a hysteric uproar. Fred and George had suddenly begun to grow ridiculous white beards and mustaches. Alicia struggled to help them to their feet between giggles and dragged the horrified twins to the hospital wing.

"Serves you right." Alicia laughed. The twins seemed stuck between confusion and annoyance.

"Well this best be cleared up before Hogsmeade. Although, we do look rather dashing Gred."

"Agreed Forge, this is quite a smart look for winter I'd say!"

Angelina and Alicia practically glowed as they danced down to the common room.

"The poor pining little keeper!" Angelina giggled. Alicia smiled mischievously.

"I really can't wait to see him, he's going to be so excited when I tell him!" she squeaked.

"I hope you know I fully plan on spying. Indifferent. Really, how could he think that?" said Angelina.

"Because he's a bloody thick headed boy of course." Alicia answered quickly causing Angelina to giggle again.

Their conversation was halted by the appearance of two tall freckled figures wearing matching knitted sweaters with large initials stitched into them. With their noses in the air they pompously slung an arm around each of the girls and headed towards the portrait hole. Alicia shot Angelina a look of uncertainty. She and George had hardly been on speaking terms since their last scuffle (he wanted to try bewitching Crookshanks into putting their names in the goblet) yet he still seemed to be under the impression that their usual Hogsmead fate—fake date—was intact.

As the group came within sight of Hogsmead, Alicia weighed her options in her mind. George still had his arm comfortably around her shoulder, and a part of her wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day in precisely that position. Unfortunately the other part of her—the part that was saying run away you idiot he'll break your heart, and Oliver is waiting for you—was winning her inner argument. The situation was so delicate, she knew George would have a fit if he know who she was meeting. Yet she also knew that lying to him wasn't a smart plan.

"Alicia? Earth to Alicia?" George called. Alicia snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...never mind. Listen guys I'm really sorry but I promised someone I'd meet them." Alicia said a little quietly, slinking out from under George's arm. She decided that not quite lying while not quite telling the truth was the best bet. Angelina turned her head to hide the fact that she knew who the "someone" was, and the awkward moment flew completely over Fred's oblivious head. George however looked uncomfortably surprised.

"You're…meeting someone?" he asked tentatively. His confused eyes searched her face for confirmation, or rather they searched for negation but were sorely disappointed. "But, Ali what about our fate?"

"I know George, but well the last time I saw you we had that row and we really haven't spoken since and I just figured that you wouldn't want to and that it would just be best if—" she rambled aimlessly but became silent when she saw his incredulous glare.

"George you never asked me!" she shouted to hide her nervousness.

"I didn't think I had to anymore! We've gone to Hogsmead together since third year!" he hollered back.

"Well we've never had a fate during an argument okay? I didn't know what to do!" Alicia responded. "And let's just face it, we haven't exactly been getting along swimmingly this year have we?" she demanded.

"Oh so a few bickers and suddenly our friendship is off?" George cried.

"Excuse me? So I'm not allowed to meet a friend without breaking our friendship?"she retorted. "As usual you drastically overreact!"

The squabble fired back and forth for quite a while, leaving Angelina and Fred to quietly ponder the meaning behind their inexplicable arguing while practicing the fine art of being invisible. The battle finally ceased when Alicia stormed off in a huff, her scarf billowing behind her.

The sky rumbled threateningly above and George stared after her, torn between his own pride and the urge to chase her down.

"C'mon mate, let her cool down." Came Fred's distant voice. She was long gone.

The rest of the day was built of similar scuffles. The two had a nasty habit of bumping into each other, and an even nastier habit of quite literally _bumping into_ one another when it happened. One such incident resulted in a confused Oliver lying on the floor of Honeyduke's with Alicia across him, and George needing to pay for a spoiled platter of fudge. Another fine incident had a deck of cards explode in George's face coincidentally at the exact moment Alicia bolted out of the shop. The worst episode included a large rain puddle, a very damp Alicia, and a George with a bruised shin.

"Look, it's nearly five we best get over to the Three Broomsticks." Alicia said as they left the pet shop. Oliver grinned sheepishly and offered her his arm. Despite the day's antics, she was determined to enjoy her afternoon to the best of her abilities. Arm and arm they walked into the crowded pub, and found a small table by the window.

"Are you sure Alicia?" Oliver started. "I mean I really just don't know if she—" WHAM. Alicia smacked him across the face.  
"What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded. Alicia laughed as he rubbed his pink cheek.

"Because you won't shut up you prat!" Alicia giggled. She reassuringly covered his hands with hers. "I've told you every time I've seen you and in every letter, she's crazy about you! She has been for years!"

Oliver was about to deny this statement when somebody suddenly toppled into him.

"Sorry about that mate—Oliver! Fancy seeing you here!" an all too familiar voice sang out. George was flanked by two ridiculously giggly Hufflepuff girls and really didn't seem at all sorry about the butterbeer now dripping down Oliver's coat. An overstretched smile was plastered onto his face, crinkling his cheeks but not reaching his eyes.

"George! Seems like we've been…running into eachother all day!" Oliver said. Only a troll wouldn't have been able to notice the tension, and Oliver had not yet figured out the exact cause or his accidental role in it. He smiled up at his former teammate but blinked away immediately, not sure what to make of the rather demonic smile he received.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt; you two were looking quite cozy." George said bluntly. His smile didn't falter. Oliver tried to contest this point at once but George continued.

"It really is a lovely place for a date, speaking of which I can't believe I didn't introduce you. So rude really, Jenna, Reese, this is Alicia and Oliver." George said, indicating the oversized Barbies he had walked in with. The two girls didn't even notice their names mentioned; they were too preoccupied with chipping the pink nail polish off of Reese's fingers.

"George please, Oliver and I are not on a date." Alicia said loudly, wanting to get the message across once and for all. George looked unconvinced.

"Oh you don't need to lie Ali, it's not like I care who you date." He said in his best casual voice, adding a light laugh for good measure. "It just would be useful if you kept me updated. I never know who the lucky guy of the week is." Alicia's jaw dropped at his words; her eyes narrowed tightly.

"George Weasley," she nearly whispered. "How _dare _you talk about me like that? Especially when you come walking in here with THESE two winners!" she said a touch louder, nodding her head at the girls who were still yet to notice the heated fight.

"What, so you can go off with guy after guy and I'M not allowed an afternoon with two friends?" George argued back. Alicia's face went a shade darker and her long fingers balled into white fists.

"Why are you talking like this?" she asked in a lower voice. "I'm not like that George and you know it."

"Hah, well try telling that to the male population of our house." He said roughly. Tears started to well in Alicia's eyes causing George to bite the inside of his lip. He had gone too far.

"You smug bastard. You're the biggest man-whore of our school and you accuse ME of getting around? Look at what you came in here with!" she now yelled. Concern for who overheard them was long gone. George's eyes went wide with her sudden language.

"Don't talk about my friends like they're trash Ali." Said George. Alicia huffed.

"Friends? There's a laugh."

"Well they've done a damn better job at being my friend lately than you have." He replied. The tears finally seeped out of Alicia's eyes and her hand crashed into his face. Before he had a chance to recover, the pub door slammed and she had run out into the rain. Reality smacked him in the face harder than Alicia had, and he was after her without a thought.

"Ali! Alicia stop! Where are you going?" George called over the storm.

"Back to the castle, LEAVE ME ALONE." She cried over her shoulder.

"Ali please, comeback here." He yelled back, still running to catch up. She whipped around, making him wince at the sight of her tears.

"Please just leave me alone Georgie. I can't handle this anymore—the constant fighting, being close and then bickering all over again. It's just too much." Alicia whimpered. Her voice was softer now; it held less anger than before and trembled in the wind. She moved to leave again but he caught her arm.

"Ali," George repeated, turning her towards him and grasping both of her arms. Knowing his strength she was still in his hold but she refused to meet his eyes.

"George I told you, I can't fight anymore. You win okay?" she sighed. Her eyes stayed downcast.

"Leesh that's not why I came after you." He replied. That seemed to change little in Alicia's mind, but she looked up expectantly.

"Then why _did_ you come after me?" she asked. Exasperation flooded her expression. To her surprise, he smiled.

"Alicia I came after you for the same reason I come for you every time we fight. I came out here for the same reason we've been arguing since we got to school, for the same reason I followed you around all day pretending it was an accident and for the same reason I nearly decked Ollie in there." George said heavily.

Alicia's glanced down again for a moment but as his words hit her heart she started to lift her gaze.

"Leesh," George said softly. He took one hand from her arm and placed it gently on her cheek. "I'm absolutely crazy about you." He said softly.

Her lips parted in shock at his sudden honesty, and without hesitation he covered them with his. She breathed in sharply, taking in his scent, his warmth, his taste. A little shocked that she didn't pull away he pulled her close, scared to let her go as though the rain could wash it all away.

An icy gust shoved her into him and caused a shiver down her spine that made them both laugh. They smiled together seeing their clothes stuck together, and she burrowed into his warmth. She shook again.

"I think we better get you inside." He whispered, kissing her face between each word.

"I don't think that was because of the cold." She whispered back.

A burst of cheers and applause broke the moment, and they turned together to see their friends enthusiastically showing their approval from inside the pub. Katie and Oliver rapped on the window with their free hands (the other two were conveniently entwined). Angelina and Lee were making loud cat calls and completely ignoring Fred, who was looking rather as though he had just swallowed a sour ball.


End file.
